


Those Who Fear Not Guilt

by Mara



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Type is determined to figure out why Techno is acting so weird.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 258





	Those Who Fear Not Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is completely unrelated to my previous two stories about the aftermath of Kengkla’s assault on Techno. It’s a different take on what might happen, still using the LBC Techno and the TharnType versions of those characters. Do you know the term “catharsis fic”? This is it.

Type stared as Techno once again ran off before anyone could talk to him. He looked at Champ. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know.” Champ watched him practically flee the practice field.

“It’s been three days—”

“What’s wrong with Techno?” Can said, nearly bowling them over. Ae was behind him, his brows furrowed with concern.

Type looked at Champ. “We’re not sure, kid.”

“I don’t like it when he’s sad.”

Ae watched Techno, then turned back to Type. “Let us know if there’s anything we can do. _Anything._ ” With a nod, he jogged toward Pete, who was waiting for him.

Type frowned at Ae’s retreating back. The kid could be surprisingly perceptive at times and that was a worrisome response. Type jogged after Techno, calling for him. “Oi, Techno!”

No ignored him, walking faster, but Type wasn’t having any of that. With a burst of speed, he got close enough to grab Techno’s arm, but Techno whirled, almost punching him. 

“Whoa!” Hands up, Type took a step back.

“Sorry, I…” Techno shook his head.

“That confirms it. We need to talk.” Type crossed his arm.

Techno couldn’t even meet his eyes. “Why?”

“You’re not acting like yourself.” Type wished he’d waited until Tharn was there, but impulse had gotten the better of him, as usual. “I’m worried.”

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Techno said with a smile that was incredibly fake.

“Techno…” Type took a breath. “Look, I’m a shitty friend most of the time but don’t give me that.”

Techno kept the fake smile. “I’m fine.” And he walked away.

Type watched him go, baffled.

* * *

“When did it start?” Tharn asked, pulling Type closer to his side as they cuddled on their couch that evening.

“Well, he was fine when we went drinking the other night.”

“When I called to check where you were.”

Type nodded. “And I think he was weird the next day. I assumed it was a hangover.”

“What happened?”

“I got him home and tried to get him to his room, but he was so floppy that I gave up. He kept insisting the landing was his bed.”

Tharn hummed as he thought about it. “Who was home? Maybe his brother knows what happened.”

“I don’t think Nic was there. Given his need to constantly check on his brother’s whereabouts, I assume he’d have come to check. We weren’t exactly quiet.”

“His parents were out?”

“They’re pretty absent.” Type paused, thinking. “But there were sneakers by the door that I didn’t recognize and they weren’t brand new shoes. Someone else was there.”

“It’s a pretty thin clue, but…” Tharn grabbed his phone. “If you can describe them, I guess we can ask if anyone recognizes them. Please tell me they’re distinctive, at least.”

Type smiled at his boyfriend, warmed by his belief in Type.

* * *

Tharn’s texted question about the very expensive sneakers Type had seen bounced around for two days before it got an answer. In the meantime, Type couldn’t corner Techno, who skipped practice the first day and was saved from interrogation by a heavy storm that cancelled the second.

After a few false starts, a friend of a friend passed the word back that he’d seen shoes just like the ones Type described on the feet of No’s little brother’s friend, Kengkla.

Type drummed his fingers on the table. “No mentioned that Kengkla hangs around a lot and I kinda assumed he and Nic were dating. The few times I’ve seen them, they gave each other a lot of meaningful glances and shit.”

“Do you think he was he there that night?”

Type scowled. “His car definitely wasn’t there. I’d have noticed that. But if he was there, I guess if he was sleeping upstairs he might not have heard us? But sound carries from the front door. And why would he be sleeping there if Nic wasn’t?”

Tharn was biting his lip.

“What?”

“I wonder if there’s a reason Kengkla didn’t reveal himself while you were there.”

Frowning, Type said, “He’s a high school kid. He’s Nic’s friend.”

Tharn hesitantly reached out to take Type’s hands. “I don’t want to think that he did something either. What are you going to do now?”

“Call a red alert.”

“Huh?”

Type closed his eyes. “I just mean I’m going to call our friends in order to find him.”

“Mmm.” Tharn rubbed his hands. “Red alert sounds like you’ve done it before.”

“Not exactly. It’s…after…after Lhong, No and I decided that if we ever had to call everyone, we’d call it a red alert.”

Tharn was silent and Type peeked up at him. Tharn gave him a lopsided grin. “Makes sense.”

Type started a group chat of everyone he knew who might know anything about Techno. Tharn leaned on his shoulder and helped him write a summary of what little they knew asking for help.

It didn’t take long for responses to start arriving. Some were just expressions of concern. Many were similar reports of No skipping class, avoiding meals, and refusing to talk to anyone.

Type couldn’t help a chuckle at Can’s indignance over the captain not buying him any food. He was sure Tin would be having some words with his boyfriend about that.

Everyone agreed the strange behavior started after Type went drinking with Techno. One of the freshmen on the team volunteered that he knew Technic had also been asking where Techno was recently.

Tharn sighed when he read that, then pulled out his own phone to reply. _Do you know Technic’s friend Kengkla?_

_Yeah, the creepy kid. Oh, he was with Nic. I mean, he usually is._

Type looked at Tharn, then replied. _Does anyone know where Nic and Kengkla were that night when No and I went drinking?_

It took a few minutes to get a reply from another freshman. _Yeah, I saw Nic at the movies making out with a girl. Kla wasn’t there, I don’t think. He wouldn’t third wheel on a date._

“Nic doesn’t have a car,” Type said. “So either someone gave him a ride…”

“Or he borrowed Kengkla’s car, leaving him at the house.” Type swallowed past a lump in his throat. “He left Kengkla there.”

Tharn typed. _Does anyone know how Nic got to the movies?_

Three different people replied with some various of ‘he usually borrows Kengkla’s car.’

“Fuck,” Type said.

Tharn nodded, looking worried.

The chat continued for a bit, until Type thanked everyone and asked them to please contact him if they saw Techno.

“Fuck it. If only I hadn’t left him alone.” Type scrubbed his face.

“If we’re going to assign blame,” Tharn pointed out, “apparently Technic left him there and I’m the one who insisted you come home.”

“What the hell happened?”

Tharn didn’t reply, but his expression was worried.

“I need to talk to either Technic or Kengkla. If Techno won’t tell me anything, I’ll see if I can get it another way.”

Tharn squeezed his hands. “I’ll come. I owe Techno also.”

After another round of texts, they found themselves lurking near the high school less than 24 hours later, checking kids who emerged. There was no sign of Technic; however, Kengkla sauntered out well after most students had left and went right past Type and Tharn, who stepped out to follow him.

“Kengkla,” Type called.

He whirled, his eyes widening for just a second at the sight of them. “Can I help you?”

“I hope so,” Tharn said smoothly, taking Type’s hand. “Can we sit in the park for a moment?”

Kengkla’s eyes briefly shifted to their hands. “I really need—”

“Just a few questions,” Tharn said.

Kengkla’s nod was reluctant, but he sat at a bench facing them. “You’re No’s friends,” he said. “I recognize you.”

“Yeah,” Type said. “You know a lot about Techno?”

“Of course I do.”

“Why of course?”

Glaring, Kengkla went on. “Isn’t it normal to know a lot about your boyfriend?”

Type said “What?” very quietly.

“He’s my boyfriend.”

Kengkla’s tone was…off. Type wasn’t sure what was wrong, but he had shivers just hearing him say that. “You asked him to be your boyfriend?”

“It was a mutual decision.”

Type glanced at Tharn, who was studying Kengkla’s face as if he saw an interesting insect. “Odd that he wouldn’t tell his closest friends,” Tharn said casually.

Kengkla put his hands to his mouth dramatically. “Oh, it was supposed to stay a secret!”

It took all of Type’s strength to not stare at that blatant lie. “Well, No’s always been interested in boys, so we shouldn’t be surprised, right, Tharn?”

“Absolutely.” Tharn lied with complete confidence.

Kengkla smiled happily.

“Well,” Type said, “now that that’s cleared up…”

“You can head home,” Kengkla said. “I’ll take good care of my boyfriend.”

Choking on his own spit, Type could barely manage to nod as Kengkla stood, walking away with a little swagger.

They sat in silence for a while, holding hands.

“No could be bisexual,” Tharn said eventually.

“Yeah. But…”

Tharn sighed. “It’s Techno. If he was dating Kengkla, we’d have gotten a midnight call while he had a sexuality crisis.”

“Yeah.” Type couldn’t help leaning against his boyfriend. “If he looked happy, that’d be one thing.”

“How does he look?” Tharn frowned. “I haven’t seen him.”

Type thought about it. “If I had to pick a word, it would be…scared. Scared of everything.”

“I’ve only seen him look scared once.”

Closing his eyes, Type took several breaths, remembering the brick coming toward his head. 

“He was scared for you.”

“Yeah, well, I was fucking scared for me, so…”

“What’s he scared of now?”

“He can’t be scared we’ll reject him for dating a guy. Our team has more gays than straights.” Type smacked his free hand on the stone table.

“His parents?”

Type gave that due consideration but shook his head. “I doubt it. They’re pretty modern. Anyway, if that was it, he’d be pestering us for advice.”

They were silent until Tharn finally said what they’d been trying to avoid. “Maybe he’s afraid of Kengkla.”

“If that fucker hurt Techno…” Type trailed off, because honestly he couldn’t think of a punishment awful enough for anyone who hurt his easygoing good-natured friend.

“Now what?”

“We need to corner No and talk to him.”

“How mature of you. My baby hothead is all grown up.” Tharn wiped away an imaginary tear.

“Asshole,” Type muttered.

* * *

Techno didn’t answer either phone or texts, which was highly suspicious itself. Type finally gave in and dug out No’s parents’ landline, muttering about obsolete technology the whole time.

“Hello, Type darling!” Techno’s mother sounded thrilled. “Good to hear from you.”

“Um, hi, Ma. Is No around? He’s not answering his phone and it’s kind of an emergency.”

She hummed. “He’s not here. In fact, we seem to be missing each other more than usual. I haven’t seen him in at least a week. I don’t think he’s even been eating at home.”

“I’m sure he’s just at practice again. Captain stuff. I’ll look for him there.”

“That’s probably it. He’s so dedicated! Well, when you reach him, please let him know that his father and I leave tomorrow for Japan.”

“I’ll tell him.” Type hung up and put the phone down on the table in front of him, then pillowed his head on his arms. 

Tharn rubbed his back.

* * *

It was nearly 1 pm the next day before No was sighted going into a professor’s office. Tharn was in class, so Type ran, texting Champ and Ae as he went, hoping one of them was available.

Bent over to catch his breath, Type almost missed Techno in a hoodie, walking quickly away. Type found a last burst of speed and planted himself in front of No.

No flinched back. He looked _awful_. That was all Type could think. No had giant dark circles under his eyes, he looked like he hadn’t eaten, and his hair showed a lack of showers too. “What the hell?” Type burst out. “You’re coming with me.”

“What?”

Type grabbed No’s arm and pulled. Either No decided not to fight back or he didn’t have the strength as he let himself be towed.

When they were away from the crowds, Type pushed Techno onto a bench and pulled a candy bar out of his bag. “Eat this.”

No blinked at him. “I’m not hungry.”

“You look like you’re about to faint. Eat it.”

Slowly, Techno unwrapped the bar and took a small bite. Type pulled out his phone and texted several folks, watching out of the corner of his eye as Techno managed to eat the whole thing.

Champ was on his way, which was good. He was calmer and dating a pre-med student, so he sometimes knew things.

As soon as Techno ate the last bite, Type put his phone down. “What happened after we went drinking?”

Techno stared at him, eyes wide, his face going pale. He swayed and Type grabbed his shoulders to steady him. Techno was tense in his grip.

Breathing in, Type did his best to moderate his tone. “Please tell me.”

Techno stared. “I don’t…I don’t know what to tell you.”

“What happened?”

“It’s all mixed up in my head,” Techno whispered. “I’m not sure. I…”

“Was Kengkla there?”

Confusion took over Techno’s face. “How…what…?”

“So he was.” Type clenched his fists. “What did he do?”

“I think I…he said we’re boyfriends. I don’t know.” His breathing got ragged.

“Hey, No, it’s okay. Whatever it is, it’s okay.” Type reached out to grab his shoulder.

Techno shook his head.

“Start at the beginning. I dropped you off at your house. You insisted on sleeping on the floor. Then I left.”

“I must have gone to my room. I remember kissing, touching. Kla says—.” He swallowed.

“He says what?”

“That I jumped him. Pulled him to the bed.”

“Bullshit. I practically carried you into the house and you’re telling me you assaulted a perfectly healthy high school kid?”

“We kissed. And did…other things.” No’s face was beet red. “I don’t remember much. But I’m older, so I’m responsible for what we did.”

Type shook his head but let that go for the moment. “So Kengkla _told you_ you did those things.”

“Why would he lie?”

Oh fuck, this is why they should have kept a closer eye on the captain. He really was too pure and perfect for this world. Type tried to calm down. Yelling at Techno wouldn’t help. “He came on to you when you were drunk. You didn’t do anything wrong. He was sober.”

Techno blinked at him for a bit. 

Type tried a different tack. “Even if you did have sex with him, it doesn’t mean you have to date.”

“But I hurt him. So I have to take care of him.” Techno sounded like he was quoting something he’d heard a lot.

Type took several breaths. “Do you _want_ to be his boyfriend?”

“I don’t know.” Techno swallowed, looking down at the ground. “When I try to think about it, I get confused.” His voice dropped to almost a whisper. “And then he touches me again and I get more confused.”

Type couldn’t do anything but breathe in and out. He hadn’t realized that your vision could actually turn red if you were angry enough.

Luckily for Champ, he didn’t arrive in Type’s blind spot or he might have gotten punched. When he skidded to a halt and looked at Type’s face, his eyes went wide and he took a half-step backward.

“Please take care of No,” Type said, surprised at how calm his voice sounded. “I have something I need to do.”

They both looked stunned as he stood and walked away. He focused on every step that would take him closer to what he needed to do. When he was out of sight of the other two, he pulled out his phone and considered who to contact. Within moments, he’d sent a text to Champ (so he would know what was happening), Ae, Tharn, and Can.

_Kengkla raped Techno. I’ll be waiting for him outside his school today._

* * *

He’d been waiting for half an hour when the others started arriving. Tharn took one look at him and stepped back from the hug he’d been about to give, pulling out his phone. Ae came to stand next to him, radiating an anger that matched Type’s almost exactly. Can arrived and Tharn put his hand over Can’s mouth before he could start talking.

When Can started vibrating with the need to speak, Tharn dragged him a few feet away, whispering furiously in his ear. Type stayed focused on the students going in and out of the school. It seemed to take forever, but finally his target was there.

Type took a step forward, but Tharn stepped in front of him. “Don’t do this in front of everyone. I’ll bring him here.”

Breathing carefully, Type nodded. He watched Tharn wander over to Kengkla and smile at him as if Kengkla wasn’t a fucking piece of shit who deserved to die. Slinging an arm around his shoulders, Tharn gently towed him toward the others.

Within moments, they were flanking Kengkla, who was finally starting to look worried. “Um, I think I—”

“You’re coming with us,” Type said, his voice sounding hoarse.

Tharn’s arm tightened around the high school kid’s shoulders and they walked farther back into the park. Finally, Type couldn’t wait any longer and he turned. “How _dare you_?” he growled.

Tharn let go of Kengkla and stepped away as the football players formed a loose circle around Kengkla, who was definitely looking afraid now. Good. “What do you mean?” Kengkla asked.

“You raped Techno in his own fucking bed while he was drunk.” Type didn’t need to look at everyone else to feel their rising anger. 

Kengkla paled. “He wanted it! He enjoyed it!”

Type stepped closer, mirrored by Ae and Can. “You piece of shit. He was _drunk_ and had no idea what was going on. You’ve got him all mixed up in his head because he’s too fucking nice to understand what you’ve done.”

Shaking his head, Kengkla was clearly looking for a way out. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Bullshit.” Type clenched his fist. “You’re a rapist and we’re going to make you understand what happens when you mess with our friend.” And with great satisfaction, he threw the first punch into Kengkla’s smug face, knocking him backward toward Ae, who immediately spun him around to punch his stomach.

Can hit Kengkla’s side, yelling something or other about protecting Techno. Within moments, Kengkla was on the ground and they were kicking him. It wasn’t enough but it was something.

To Type’s surprise, suddenly arms were pulling him back. 

“Type! He’s unconscious! Type, it’s time to stop!” It was Tharn’s voice.

Shaking his head, Type tried to go back to the fight but he could see two other figures pulling on Ae and Can. Pete and Tin. Sneaky Tharn had contacted them, hadn’t he?

Type went limp against Tharn, suddenly shaky as the adrenaline left him. Tharn turned him carefully, trying to keep him from falling, and Type flung his arms around Tharn.

“Shhh,” Tharn whispered in his ear. “It’s time to stop now, okay?”

Type nodded against Tharn’s shoulder. “Okay.” His voice was raspy like he’d been smoking his whole life.

“Let’s go.” 

Type allowed himself to be pulled away, only looking back long enough to make sure Can and Ae were coming as well. “Mmm. What about…”

“Someone is sending a message to Technic. He can deal with it.”

“Oh.” Type stumbled along next to Tharn.

“C’mon, let’s go home.”

* * *

The next few hours were fuzzy. Tharn held him through a quick shower, tucked him into bed, and cuddled up next to him. Type was fairly sure he dozed on and off for a while, waking only when Tharn got out of the bed.

“I’m getting some dinner,” Tharn said.

Type nodded and clutched a pillow to his chest. When Tharn brought soup and rice, they sat and ate in silence. Type handed his empty dishes back to Tharn, who dumped them in the sink and came to sit next to him, putting his arms around Type and holding him close.

“Thanks,” Type said eventually. “For everything.”

“You’re welcome. Do you feel better now?”

Type considered the question seriously. “I kind of wish we’d killed him. Does that make me a bad person?”

“Nope. I think that makes you a loyal friend. But I’m glad you didn’t.”

Type sighed. “There’s still Technic to deal with.”

“Mmm. We’ll need to figure out how much he knew. I don’t think beating him unconscious is going to be a solution.”

“Too bad.” Nuzzling further into Tharn’s chest, Type asked, “How’s No doing?”

“Champ took him home to his apartment and says he’s doing okay. Champ’s boyfriend is apparently going to make a great doctor. He got Techno to eat and talk about what happened and they say he already sounds a lot better.”

“Good.”

“When you’re ready, we should probably go visit Techno.” Tharn stroked Type’s hair. “Maybe play some video games. Something normal.”

“Yeah.” Type sighed. After a few moments, he had to ask. “Why didn’t you stop us to begin with? You even helped.”

It took a long time for to Tharn to answer. “I guess I understood how you felt. If you three hadn’t been there to punch him…I don’t know, maybe I would have.” He paused. “It’s how I felt when you told me what happened to you. I remember being so full of rage that I wanted to explode. But it was different because I had to take care of you in that moment and that man wasn’t nearby.”

Type felt tears prick his eyes and he wiped them away angrily. 

“I wish…” Tharn began.

Tilting his head, Type looked up at Tharn. “What?”

“I wish I thought calling the police would help,” Tharn said, kissing Type’s forehead. “If I thought we could get justice for Techno, I’d have done my best to stop you.”

“But you know they’d laugh it off and ask Techno why he was complaining about having sex.” 

“Yeah.” 

Type snorted. “At least in my case I was so young that even the police couldn’t quite bring themselves to blame me. If there’s one thing that would have fucked me up even more, that would have been it.”

“So I helped you and Ae and Can do the only thing we could do. I hope it helps Techno.” Tharn sighed into Type’s hair, nuzzling his nose against him.

“It doesn’t fix things but yeah, I think it’ll help him a little bit.” Type breathed in and out deeply a few times. “Okay, gimme a few minutes and then we’ll see if Champ thinks it’s a good time for us to come over.”

“You’re sure you’re ready?” Tharn leaned back so he could study Type’s expression.

Type met his gaze. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

—end—

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have anywhere else to put this, so y’all get a vaguely related closing rant about why the LBC storyline doesn’t work with the Techno who appears in TharnType. There’s one very simple reason: Techno in LBC is an adorable cinnamon roll who also happens to be a conflict-avoidant people pleaser, which is why Kengkla is able to manipulate him in that way. The same attempt with TharnType’s Techno would go something like this:
> 
> Assuming that Mild’s version of Techno is even willing to tell Technic the info that allows Kla to know he’ll be coming home drunk…Techno wakes up in bed with Kla next to him, naked. Techno screams “Shit” and falls off the bed getting away from him. Then he throws some clothing at Kla and pushes him out the bedroom door while babbling. Techno immediately calls Type and freaks out, telling him exactly what happened, in detail.
> 
> Type and Tharn have been suspicious of what’s up anyway, because Techno’s been bitching about how his brother keeps bugging him about where he is. They show up and confront Kla and beat the crap out of him. They find Nic and beat the crap out of him. They take Techno away and he lives happily ever after, never having to see Kla again.
> 
> (Occasionally, Techno has a bad dream and he calls Type and they talk shit at each other for an hour until Techno is tired and goes back to sleep.)
> 
> The end.
> 
> That would be a much more satisfying storyline but significantly shorter :D


End file.
